Irregulars List
" " ( Genkai Toppa, literally "Breaking Limits") is the set of rules that prevent the specific use of cards in official tournaments. It applies for the main deck and sideboard combined. Summary As the game of Future Card Buddyfight has evolved and changed, and more cards were included over the years, certain cards/decks are bound to be strong for periods of a time, but some of these cards/decks are powerful to the point they have become a detriment to the game as a whole, either by being significantly stronger or warping the format/game around them in order to deal/specifically counter these cards/decks. To combat this issue, the Irregular List (JP ver. & EN ver.) was conceived by means of restricting the usage of individual powerful cards or certain key cards of a problematic deck, in order to promote a healthier meta-game overall. The first Irregular list for Future Card Buddyfight was revealed on May 7, 2018, which takes effect officially on June 2, 2018 for the Japanese format and July 2, 2018 for the English format. How Restrictions Apply A card can be restricted in two ways; X-Limit Cards that have a X-Limit to them do not have the standard Up-to-4 Copies rule applied to them. Instead, players are limited to whatever permitted copies of that card are allowed with a Flag(s) that card is listed under in the Irregular List. If a card is Limited under one or more specifically mentioned Flags, but no mention is made of any other Flags that card can be used with, then when using that card with those unmentioned Flags, you are allowed to use the standard Up-to-4 Copies Rule. Example: Loud Voice is Limited to 1 Copy in any deck using Thunder Emperor's Fangs as its Flag, but if a deck is using Dragon World as its Flag, they are allowed to use the standard Up-to-4 Copies of Loud Voice. If a Card is Limited across All Flags, then that X-Limit applies to every Flag currently released in the game. Off-Limits! Cards that are Off-Limits! means those cards are not allowed to be use in any number of copies within any decks using a Flag(s) that card is banned under in the Irregular List, regardless if the Flag's criteria allows you to use that card. If a Card is Off-Limits! under one or more specifically named Flags, but no mention is made of any other flags that card can be used with, then when using that card with those unmentioned Flags, you are allowed to use that card in any permitted number of copies. Example: Ladis the CHAOS is Off-Limits! from decks using The Chaos as their Flag, but it is legal to use it with any deck using Ancient World, Dragon Ein or Dragon Zwei as their Flag, if you so desired. If a Card is Off-Limits! under All Flags, then that means that Card is Not-Tournament Legal is any capacity for Tournament Sanctioned Play. Effective from February 9th, 2019 Future Updates Warnings Applied To be updated when Bushiroad releases the Tournament rules surrounding breaking the Irregular List. Category:Rules